Uzumaki Summons
by Tsukoyomi13
Summary: At the ripe old age of 7 years of age, Naruto is found by his mother’s clan and he and his ‘family’ are chosen to take care an egg, which will hatch into the appropriate Partner


Prologue

The night air was filled with cheer as the villagers celebrated. Tonight was the night that the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune was 'defeated'. It started out with almost everybody in the village off of work to help get ready for the festival for later on tonight. The festival will include a parade as well as a speech from the third Hokage. Today everyone will be celebrating.

Except for one child; Uzumaki, Naruto.

Naruto dreaded this day, even though it was the day of his birth. Today was the day the villager was the meanest to him. For reasons unknown to him (or any other child his age) he was hated with a passion. He never got any decent food, he only got instant ramen, and it was cheap. He also wasn't allowed in stores so he got secondhand cloths in worse condition or horrible colors. Naruto also was kicked out of the orphanage a few years back and had to live alone in a rundown apartment with leaking ceilings and poor utility.

Naruto was currently locked in his poor apartment, locked in his bedroom, hiding underneath the bed. He pulled the covers closer as he heard the festival coming to a close. Then he knew that the drunk and angry will come to hurt him like any other time.

A persistent banging came from the living room. Naruto could distinctly hear voices outside his front door. Naruto snuggled closer to the wall.

"Come on out little demon, come on out and play!" cried a male voice as a very loud bang echoed through the small apartment.

"Playing hide and seek are we?" said another. As he heard his furniture was forcefully being rearranged.

As footsteps drew closer and closer to the bedroom, Naruto began to tremble uncontrollably. The handle jiggled violently.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." said the first voice. "Are you hiding in here?"

There was a louder bang and one of the men hit the door. Naruto jumped and began to panic. He hoped the old man would soon find him.

A crash now resounded through the room and the men broke down the door. Naruto burrowed further in the covers. He watched the men's shadow move toward his closet as he opened the doors and sifted through his measly clothes.

"Well he is not in his closet." He taunted the first voice as he inched closer to the bed.

Naruto suddenly found his bed being flipped; he sprang up and threw the blanket over the first voice and ran past the others and through the broken door, and flung himself off the railing to give him a head start.

Naruto ran toward the Hokage tower dodging thrown items including broken bottles, kunai and shuriken. He nearly was trapped in a corner, but he remembered that the way was a dead one and changed directions in the nick of time. He kept running until he bumped into someone.

The man looked down to see a very frightened child, he had sunshine blonde hair, unusual tan skin, Whisker like scars in his cheeks, and beautiful ocean blue eyes filled with pure terror.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" cried the kid as he backed up.

The man looked confused for a second before replying "I'm not going to hurt you." He said before he felt a few figures approach.

"Hey you," shouted the man who flipped the bed over. "Don't let that demon escape!"

Now the man was really confused. Demon? He looked down at the trembling boy. He was obviously afraid of the men who just appeared. He looked up and glared at the men.

"I see no demon here." He stated, but the drunks just laughed and pointed at the blonde haired boy, who looked at the one he bumped into incredulously

'He doesn't think I'm a demon?' he asked himself.

"That's the demon, you must be from somewhere foreign if you don't know about him." said the man.

"I assure you that the boy beside me is no demon. Now please go about your business as I accompany the child to the Hokage." said the man.

"Heh, were not leaving until we teach the demon a lesson, now hand him over before we make you!" said the drunken man as he signaled the others to attack if he refused.

"I don't think so." said the man as he took out a small red and white ball as the men rushed toward them, weapons drawn. "Protect, Swampert!"

A blue four legged creature appeared for the ball in a blast of white light, It has a sail like tail with similar extensions from the head. Its cheeks also extended into yellow whisker like barbs. Then it glowed a greenish color as it shot from its body to surround himself, the man, and Naruto.

The angry mob struck at the glowing barrier and harmlessly bounced off of it. The shield disappeared.

"Wha-what is that?" asked a member of the mob. Swampert roared angrily preparing for its next attack.

The man just chuckled to himself at the confusion of the mob and the impatience of Swampert.

"This is a Pokémon, it's the Uzumaki Clan special summoning." said the man proudly. Naruto drew a blank and he slowly absorbed the name of the clan. "Swampert, Water gun, now!"

The strange blue Pokémon drew a deep breath then out came a powerful stream of water from its mouth that blasted the drunks back and KO'd them instantly.

"There, they won't be bothering you soon." said the man. Naruto snapped out of it an hung his head.

"No, they always come back, the whole village dislikes me." Said Naruto sorrowfully

"…What is your name?" he asked the child, having no response to that statement.

"N-Naruto, I'm Naruto Uzum…." He said mumbling out that last part.

"What was your last name?" He noticed the boy flinched

"Uzumaki." He whispered.

Now it was the stranger's turn to pull a blank, the child was a relative; he must speak to the Hokage right away. "Ok Naruto, we must report the attack to the hokage-"

"Please, don't tell him, he's got enough on his mind than worrying about me." He pleaded but it fell upon deaf ears as he reached down and picked Naruto up and raced to the hokage's office.

meanwhile

Sarutobi stared at the window waiting for Naruto to show up, or somebody with his dead body, he knew all about the attacks on him but he was always too busy to protect him and he wouldn't tell him. At least his clan wasn't here; he shivered at the possibility of what they would do to him, especially Tenchi, his grandfather.

A knock at the door snapped him back to reality as his 'secretary' came in. "Hokage-sama, there are two people wishing to speak to you, they say it really important."

Sarutobi's hopes were crushed, nobody but himself has anything to do with Naruto so it falls under 'they finally killed him.' "Sigh bring them in."

Sarutobi waited the longest three seconds of his life as red haired man carrying a not dead Naruto in his arms.

Sarutobi swallowed loudly, this was way worse than a dead Naruto for sure.

"Good evening, Sarutobi." Said the man politely, voice or face portraying nothing.

"T-Tenchi, w-when did you get here?"

Cliffy heh, sorry for the long wait and the short chap. School is a bitch.


End file.
